Sisterly Love
by dartboi
Summary: Gou stays out late and has Rin worried sick, coming home later drunk. What kind of confessions will slip?


Well, this is my second Free! Fanfiction story, I hope you all enjoy!

Pairing: RinxGou

Warning: Smut and Incest.

* * *

Rin sat there, a hand running through his trademark brownish red colored hair. He was worried fucking sick, he was _instructed_ by his mother to stay at home for tonight and watch over Gou. Which was reasonable, she was a pretty young girl and who knows what shady asshole (Mikoshiba) could try to barge his way in. Then there was also the chance that she may bring a guy home, and his job was that fi either of the two happened, to break their jaws. Well, that is what he considered his job, his mother told him to just 'Show them the door' He would alright; their face would get very well acquainted with it.

But here was the problem; she left SIX hours ago to go to swim practice with Iwatobi. She should have been home three hours ago, and there was no way Rin was leaving. Rin could handle her bringing a guy home and having to kick his ass off the porch, but if he came home and saw her sister and some guy getting it 'on' on the couch, he would be going to jail very fast. Also his brownish red hair would be the color of his eyes. But the sharp toothed male was interrupted in his thoughts that were angering him by his sister opening the door, and softly stumbling in.

Rin felt relief wash over him as he shot up in a flash from the chair he was sitting in to embrace his little sister. That was when it hit him, the immense smell of alcohol that almost stopped him but not quite. He embraced his sister tightly and moments later the 'older brother' side of his reared its ugly head "Where were you!? I have been worried sick!" "C-Calm down Nii-san…" She said, he voice blatantly slurred. Rin stared at her wide eyed for a moment. His little sister was drunk.

That wasn't a huge surprise, he recalled visiting for New Years and Gou having two glasses of Wine and then she was another few sips from putting a lampshade on her head and streaking down the street "Where were you, who were you with, and what did you drink…" Rin growled, his crimson eyes flashing dangerously, and he could tell it sort of snapped Gou out of her drunken state just enough for him to answer seriously "I w-was with Mako-Kun and Nagisa-chan… Nagisa had got a bottle of strawberry wine and we drank at his house…" Rin snarled, he was going to kill the pipsqueak…And 'Mako-Kun'? Oh that calm faced prick was d-e-a-d.

"Mako-Kun wouldn't let either of us have more than four glasses though…He was being a meany…" Okay he could live, thankfully the Iwatobi Captain realized his sister and probably Nagisa couldn't handle more than a few glasses "Gou, you shouldn't have drank…" He said through gritted teeth "And if you are, then tell me and I will come and escort you home…" He finished using every bit of energy to snap "Nii-San…" Gou mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Rin and pulled him closer, leaning against him "N-Nothing happened, and I am safe, isn't that all that matters?"

Rin wasn't able to hold it anymore "Yes your safety is what matters, but how can I make sure you are safe if you go and do reckless shit without telling me! What if something had actually happened! You walked home _alone_! If you were to have been hurt I would never forgive myself dammit Gou! You are _my _little sister and I am charged with taking care of you!" "Hmph! Is that the only reason you care? Because mom says so!?" She yelled back, obviously starting to loss her buzz.

Rin felt a blood vessel pop and Gou immediately regretted the former statement "You think that is the only reason I care…? I care because I love you Gou! You are my little sister dammit and I love you! I would have stayed here whither mom told me to or not! If you think that is the only reason I care then I am going to fucking bed!" He yelled, turning away and storming up the stairs, soon afterwards slamming his door shut.

Was she that dense or drunk!? He didn't care because his mom told him too, he loved her after all. He shook his head violently and resisted punching a hole in his wall; he just needed music right now. He went over to his stereo-system and cranked it up as loud as he could, blasting whatever came on. He didn't care, he just needed to think about something else before his head exploded. He soon collapsed onto his bed, placing both hands over his face and groaning "Kill me…" He muttered before sighing. He could have left for Samezuka and let his sister deal with her hangover in the morning by herself.

But no, he was a good brother; he would stay and take care of his sister. When he cooled off. Rin sighed and stood up, walking over to his closet and stripping down, changing into his pajamas which was simply gray sweatpants and a Samezuka jersey that was a bit big on him, but cozy. Rin soon laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, letting the music take his mind into other places. He laid there for what felt like hours, slowly calming down and relaxing.

_Blech! _

Rin jolted up, the sound was louder than his stereo-system which was something not easily done. Hell, it blared out the sounds of him having temper tantrums when he was younger. Regardless, he jolted out of his room, and looked straight down the hall, seeing his sister hunched over the toilet. Rin frowned and jogged forward, stepping behind her and bundling her hair all up and taking a scrunchie from the sink counter and putting her hair into a loose ponytail "Gou, are you alright?"

"It's…Kou…" "Now isn't the time for that…" Rin frowned, casting aside the anger he had, the protective side of himself taking over as he picked her up bridal style "Are you alright now?" "My tummy hurts…" She muttered, burying her head into the crook of his neck. Rin frowned as he took one hand and picked up a trashcan, carrying her back to his room, placing the trashcan beside the bed and Gou onto the bed "Turn down the music…My head hurts…" Rin blinked, taking a moment to hear her before he realized and hastily unplugged the stereo-system "Better?"

Gou gave a soft groan of approval as Rin frowned "Do you need me to do anything…?" Gou felt around not wanting to lift her head before he found his hand and entangled her fingers with his, softly tugging him down "Just lay here with me…" Rin blinked and blushed faintly as he lay beside her, slowly smiling a bit recalling the time of New Year's Gou slept in his bed with him while she was recovering from a hangover "You really shouldn't have drank Gou- Kou…"

Gou opened his eyes and looked at him before wrapping her arms around Rin's neck and get closer to him "I'm sorry…" Rin sighed as he put his arms around her "It's fine, your big brother is here…" There was a silence for a few minutes before Gou spoke up "I didn't mean what I said earlier…" She whispered, burying her face into his chest. Rin smiled again and embraced her tightly "I know you didn't…I just worry about you…"

There was a long period of silence, probably an hour. Rin stayed awake; mostly to make sure his sister was alright, unaware that she was awake as well until "You shouldn't worry about me liking other boys…" Rin raised his brow, a bit surprised from the last response and to know his sister was still awake "Huh? What do you mean…Kou?" He usually only called her by that name when she was sick or upset, it seemed to make her happier "You have to promise that you will still love me…"

"Kou, you're my baby sister, of course I will always love you. I don't care if you like the same sex-" "That isn't it Nii-san…I…Uh…" Gou stammered before looking up to Rin with a considerable blush "Where her eyes always that beautiful…?" Rin thought, as he crimson eyes seemed to sparkle with what he could only guess was happiness "Then what is it…?" Gou blushed again, leaning forward and planting a soft and delicate kiss on her brothers lips, pushing her body closer against his.

What. Just. Happened. Rin sat there, slack jawed as his sister pulled away "I have a crush on you Onii-chan…" She admitted shyly, looking to the side. Soon her face was lifted back up to face his as Rin met her lips once more, his sharp teeth softly nibbling at her lower lip as he pulled her very close to him. Gou blushed a deeper shade of crimson "Onii-chan!?" Rin broke the kiss and flashed a smirk "I told you that I would still love you."

Rin felt warm inside, watching his sister beam and cuddle up to him now even tighter and more affectionately. It was as he said, this was _his _little sister. Rin leaned down and softly began to kiss his sisters neck, causing her to tightly grasp his Samezuka jersey and emit a plea suable gasp. Rin smirked and began to nip at her neck with his pointed teeth; honestly they were useful as hell. He could open anything he wanted, and when kissing a girl; if used the right way then it was one hell of a weapon.

Gou moaned softly as Rin continued to keep kissing and biting before pulling away with a satisfied smirk; he wouldn't give it up that easy "Kya…Onii-chan why did you stop!" Gou looked at him with a pout as Rin only smirked in reply. Gou leaned forward in an attempt for a kiss only for Rin to pull back "That is punishment for drinking." Gou frowned as she softly slid her smooth and soft hands up his jersey and began to feel up his muscles "Mmm, please big brother…" Rin smirked "I may need some convincing…"

Gou knew how her brother could be, you would have to feed his ego to have to get anywhere, and she certainly couldn't overpower him "Mmmm, you have better muscles than anyone else at Iwatobi…Or anyone at Samezuka…" She whispered softly as she began to feel his biceps "But there is still one _muscle _I haven't felt yet…" She said, a small smirk on her lips as he hands began to slide down to his waistline. Rin by now was blushing, unaware that his sister could be so…perverted.

"But I'll only feel it if I get a kiss…" Gou said, softly playing with the rise of his sweatpants with a teasing smirk. Rin immediately pressed his lips against hers as he wrapped his arms around her neck, using his teeth to softly bit her upper lip as he felt her hands go into his sweat pants, softly rubbing against his erect member "Mmmm, Onii-Chan is big…" She whispered as he broke the kiss and smirked, crawling on top of him. Rin stared at his sister, now the one that was blushing crimson.

Gou lifted up her shirt and removed it revealing that she was wearing no bra as he breasts bounced a little bit from the sudden jolt. Gou smirked as she then began to tug down his sweatpants to his knees, then crawling back up under his shirt, leaving a small trail of kiss as she slid her head through the hole where Rin's head was, apparently the jersey was bigger and more elastic than he thought. Gou slid her hands through the sleeves and intertwined her fingers with his smiling softly as she wiggled out of her gym shorts "Hmm, you look cute when you blush brother…"

Rin was speechless as he felt the heat from her body transfer to his, specifically her breasts. Rin felt her softly groan against him "Mmm, tell me Onii-Chan what do you think of your little sister?" Now he was the one who was going to stroke her ego since she was now in control "Gah…I think she is a beautiful girl who is sweet and caring…She also has these cute little niches like swooning over muscles that I find adorable…"He whispered softly, trying to hold back a moan. Gou smiled softly and kissed him on the lips "You should also know that she is dedicated to her brother in _every way_…" She whispered as he could feel her crotch pressed against his erect member.

"What is my name?" Rin blinked a few times before he saw the game his sister was getting at as he smirked "Kou-Chan." Gou smiled as she rotated her hips and slid his dick into her, moaning as she did so "Onii-Chan is very big…" Rin let out a moan finally "Mmmm, Kou-Chan you are very tight…" Gou smiled as she began to move up and down, pumping his member in and out of her tightness "Onii-Chan…I never knew you felt this way…" She moaned, leaning down and began to kiss his neck hotly, his tongue running across the area her lips where at as her teeth softly bit and nibbled, leaving a mark.

Rin allowed his little sister to dominate him, seeing as she was clearly enjoying it "Mmm, I thought you were hung over?" Gou blinked as she looked to Rin before giving a sheepish smile and kissing him softly on the lips, still move her hips faster "So this was all just a plan to get into my pants?" Rin thought to himself as he softly wrapped his arms around her "Well, I'll show her not to lie to me…" He thought with a soft growl as he hastily flipped their position, being on top of her "O-onii-Chan!"

Rin smiled as he pinned her down, beginning to move faster than she did and harder as well as he causing her to let out a loud moan of pleasure "You shouldn't lie to your big brother Kou…" He said in a husky voice, nipping at her neck again and sucking each time trying to leave a mark. Gou kept moaning as her nails dug into his back "O-Onni-Chan I'm going to cum!" Rin kept going, keeping up the same pace, moving his lips to hers as he snaked his tongue into her mouth, running his hands through her brownish red hair when he felt her warm liquids envelope his member as he moaned softly, enjoying the feeling.

He felt himself close as well and pulled out, looking down at his sister "Kou-Chan…Don't you wonder how I taste?" Gou blushed crimson now as she then sheepishly smiled "I have thought about it before some nights…" She slowly slid her arms out for the sleeves and began to rub his member softly as Rin laid flat on his back, allowing his sister to slid down and continue to feel his member with her lips.

Rin felt her warm and wet lips wrap around his member as her tongue flocked across his head, causing him to instantly orgasm, letting out a moan that shook the house "Kou-Chan…" He looked down to his sister who pulled away from his member, swallowing all of his warm seed "W-Well?" He asked nervously. Gou smiled happily "You taste very sweet Onii-Chan…" Rin smiled as his sister crawled up to him and nuzzled back into the crook of his neck.

Rin embraced her and smiled, feeling content for once "You didn't have to lie about being drunk you know…" Gou seemed to blush and looked down shamefully "It's just that…a few years ago when I acted that way you let me sleep in the same bed as you and just I…I wanted that to happen again…" Rin stared at his sister, bewildered before he let out a small chuckle "I see…Don't worry, I'll stay home more often from now on…" "So you aren't mad?"

Rin shook his head "No, I think it is kind of sweet in a way, just try to be honest?" "I will…Now I know how to calm you down at least~"


End file.
